


Murdered Love

by Destroyminds



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyminds/pseuds/Destroyminds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a murder in the school many year's ago but the teen that was murder was never expected to die but what if he was the one to die, year's later the spite grows angry and attacks a student that look'a like the one he used to love but when they start talking Sly decide's to help the spirit find his love and his killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murdered Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my story's I've had writer's block for them but I'm getting it back and I'm nearly finshed them all then i will post ^^  
> But I stared writing this and I love the idea but hey :P  
> Enjoy!

Sly was a reckless teenager going to Midorima high school, even though he was one of the troublemakers he was also top of his classes which shocked his friends and his teachers, it was him and his twin brother how were passing all the test they both studied a lot well Sei did more then Sly but the blue haired teen always got the better score.

 

"Oi Sly!" There was a yell from one of the most rich and most annoying, Noiz was running after Sly again this time because Sly had taken his coil form him...again. Sly kept running in-between people and even threw class rooms to try lose the blond, he ran to the bathrooms that were being fix but no one was in there so it gave Sly the right away to hide there. The blue haired male was hidden be hide the door he could hear the blond but he was preoccupied by a whimpering sound.

 

Sly moved his head toward the mirror and his golden eyes widen when he saw a man crying but the thing that scared him the most was that the man was transparent, When his eyes connected with the mans red one he could feel his heart skip a beat.

 

"A...Aoba"  the ghostly figure looked at Sly and that was when Sly could see the blood all over the mans Kimono.

 

"Aoba who the fuck is...AH!" Sly was about to yell at the ghost guy when suddenly he could feel something around his throat, when looked down his eyes widened see a claw gripping his neck when he looked back up at the man his eyes widen seeing the person before but they looked...more like a beast now, Sly tried to get away but the ghost tightened his grip. The bluenett though ghost couldn’t touch you but his theory was proven wrong.

 

"Aoba why did you leave me why did you let me die!" The man roared out, Sly couldn't breath and he could feel some blood running down his neck, he was going to die if this thing didn't let him go.

 

 Suddenly the ghost disappeared and Sly fell to the ground heaving for air, he put his hand on his neck and he took it away and saw the blood, it was bleeding a lot so if he didn't get help soon he would probably die from blood loss. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of Noiz's allmate jumping up and down he smirked slightly.

 

"The brat found…me" Sly coughed out some blood, the ghost thing must have cut his neck pretty deep  because it was making him cough out blood, before he could see Noiz coming in and yelling at him he blacked out and dint know what happened next.

 

When Sly woke up he felt something around his neck he moved his hand to touch it and found a bandaged wrapped around his neck, he looked around his sight slowly coming back to him and he noticed Noiz sitting next to him playing a game on his coil.

 

"Oi brat thanks for helping me" Sly mumbled and looked away, he hated the idea of owing the brat for saving his ass, when he noticed Noiz turning off his coil and looked at him he felt a blush form on his face.

 

"Im going out with you aren't I cant have you dying on me" Noiz smirked, Sly and Noiz had been going out for a while now but no one in the school knew they decide that they would keep the love a secret for now and wait till they though it was a good idea to tell everyone.

 

"I know that brat but still thanks" Sly glared at him, he loved him and all but he still hated the idea of owing someone his life.

 

Sly sat up and got out of the bed and left the bandage on around his neck and he walked out followed by the younger teen, he could get the man rage and voice out of his mind it sounded like he had herd it before also the name the name that the 'thing' called him made his head hurt.

 

'Aoba…. Where have I herd that before….' Sly though in his mind and he looked in the mirror trying to remember but nothing came into his mind all he could remember was the ghost sadness and it's anger.


End file.
